


POP POP

by badficromance



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternative Energy, Art, BAMF James Joyce, Bad Decisions, Bad Deliberate, Cake, Deliberate Bad, Deliberate Badfic, Experimental Style, Male Character of Color, Other, POV Experimental, POV First Person, Poetry, Rhyming, deliberately bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badficromance/pseuds/badficromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hop hop. shop shop. chop chop. op op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POP POP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlestpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestpumpkin/gifts).



op op  
op op  
op op  
hop hop  
pop pop  
pip pip  
squeak squeak  
nope nope  
dope dope  
cope cope  
hope hope  
op op  
op op  
POP POP  
POP POP  
POP POP  
pop tart  
pop art  
POP POP  
POP ROCK

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

chip chop  
chip shop  
clip clop  
ship shop  
beef broth  
post op  
crop crop  
drop drop  
POP POP  
POP POP  
POP SHOP  
POP POP  
op op  
op op  
POP POP 

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

pop top  
top top  
top pot  
pot pot  
pot pot  
pot cake  
cake pop  
POP POP  
POP POP

♫♪.ılılıll|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|llılılı.♫♪

POP POP  
POP POP

op op

pop pop


End file.
